Sega Dreamcast (1998-1999)
Take 1 The sound is louder. Take 2 Everything is gone. Take 3 The sound of the logo is super and badly distorted. Take 4 The sound of the logo is still super and badly distorted in Audacity. Take 5 The text is badly distorted, the swirl is broken, the dot rapidly speeds and rotates in to 360° degrees and the swirl wipes out, Take 6 There is a shard of the swirl below. Take 7 The "BACK" button replaces the "m". Take 8 The logo is having a seizure on a dark-redgradient/diagonalblack/background, it flashes, You can see the text in the platform, the swirl is covered. Take 9 The text is still on a platform. The background is replaced on a gray-light blue background. Take 10 The text "e" is gone and reads "Dr amcast" Take 11 Everything of the logo is gone, on a black background, leaving the white platform. Take 12 There is no sound on the logo. Take 13 Same as Take 9, except only a light-blue background. Take 14 The swirl is broken. It has a shard piece. Take 15 Not a logo per se, but is just a grey-lightblue-darkblue-black background. Take 16 See Take 3 on here for descriptions. Take 17 The texts "a" are squashed and reads like "Dreà̸̕҉̵mcà̸̕҉̵st". Take 18 The logo is horrible. There are stupid pieces of the swirl. There is a black rectangle below, that cutted the white platform. The stupid pieces of the swirl go down, as it makes even horrible. Take 18 The text "m" is squashed and reads like "Dream̵̕͡҉cast" Take 19 The dot is shattered. Take 20 The sound of the logo starts to speed and gets louder. It finishes at the "a". Take 21 The same gradient, but just a grey-darker black background. The metal shatter of the forming swirl is going off below. You can see a cursor on the photo. Take 22 The logo plays normally, but with 3 differences: * A shatter of the metal swirl forming appears below, going and dissapears. * Until the finished logo, it cuts to 2 little shatters of the swirl. * And the text is gone. Take 23 The swirl is badly distorted and drawn. Take 24 The dot freezes until it wipes a swirl. (you can see a shatter of the forming of the swirl) Take 25 The letter "r" is ULTRA BADLY DISTORTED 'that blocks "eamc", spelling like '''this shit: '"D ̸̷̶̧̼̳̳̀̀̿͂̓̀͡͡͡͡ ̷͠͏̷ę̢҉a͏̶̡̕m̶̶̷c'̵̶͢͡ą̡̀͟͢st" Also, the audio goes rapidly and goes too loud as it freezes. Take 26 Same as Take 9, but the background is spinned -45° degrees. The logo is slow, and the "a" is '''ULTRA BADLY DISTORTED'. Everything on black. Except the background, Take 27 Same as Take 8, but doesn't flash on the black background. Take 28 Same as Take 3 from here and Take 16, but the words are badly corrupted. Take 29 Same as before, but with a unknown badly corrupted object is seen below in the corner, which kinda looks same to Take 7. Take 30 Same as before, but the words and the dot are replaced with swirl's pixelated sparkles, making it even worse. Take 31 The text "s" is squished, which reads also like this: "Dreamcaş̷̕҉͟t" Take 32 The swirl is still. There is no dot. Until a few seconds, the text falls down, except the D, which is very very and very far away. and reads like this: "reamcast" Take 33 The texts are replaced, all with "D" except the sparkled swirl. Take 34 The texts are replaced with 2 boxes, one black, and one green, and a big cube. Take 35 The logo is done correctly. Category:Real Logos